2017 11 01 Game Notes
Back to Previous Session - October 18, 2017 Campaign Notes from November 1, 2017 Fiend Avoidance Deciding to avoid tangling with Rimmon's tribe of devils as much as posible, the wrecking crew of mortals planned to head northeast along the Middle Rift Mountains for about 40 miles (2 hours at a full gallop on the faerie horses), before cutting west across the rocky scrublands and ultimately to the small cluster of mountains where they believed the entrance to the Underdark to be. Bearded Devilry Early in their ride, infernal howls and whoops assaulted their ears as a crew of bearded devils tried to intercept them. The group quickly contained the feisty but ineffective devils with a series of low-power spells that inflicted embarrassment and injury on the glaive-wielding fiends while trapping them on a field of ice. The mortals rode hard along the mountain range, leaving the frustrated monsters to a slow, ignominious fate. A Series of Inconsequential Events A few hours before dawn, the adventurers disguised their tracks and cut off to the west, relatively sure that no other creatures from Rimmon's court had managed to track them. Very tired, and low on spells, the group pressed hard for what they hoped would be a safe place to rest in the mountainous region far to the west. Alas, a series of low-power dopes and jamokes presented themselves for the groups's derision. Perytons - Again A flight of perytons encountered the group just as the first rays of light peeked out from the east. Paul cast a general feeling of disgust at the creatures, and apparently word among the beast had gotten out. The weird deer-headed bird monsters booked it. Plant Zombies A shambling horde of furry bipeds rose up to intercept the adventurers. They were slow moving, and clearly stupid, with vines, leaves, lichen and moss growing out from the unfortunate creatures' eyes, mouths and many other unpleasant places. The group focused on the 'slow moving' part of the monsters' description and blew past them at a full gallop. Harpies A group of six harpies flew over the adventurers as they rode, and swooped closer - sensing that the humans, elves and halfling might be vulnerable. A quick show of magical power changed the smelly creatures' minds and send them squawking off for easier prey. Tunrida Finally, a little after high noon, and with the refuge of the upthrust mountains only 8 hours away, the group was sighted and contacted by one of Rimmon's captains, a type of fallen angel classified as one of the erinyes, known to some of the humans as one of the greek Furies. Paul telepathically contacts her, and the being calls herself "Tunrida." Tunrida engages in a long telepathic dialogue with Paul, imploring him and the group to come back to Rimmon’s camp with her. When the group continues to ride on,Tunrida shoots a green-black shaft into Mirja’s horse from 500’ off, badly wounding it and spreading poison through it. Later she catches up, takes the arrow out of the horse, dismissively ignores Darius’s attempt at an illusion, and demands that the group return to Rimmon’s camp with her. They of course refuse, but provide her with the hook that if she doesn’t kill them, they can help her decipher how to defeat the enchantment that has kept her and the other devils of Rimmon’s Tribe imprisoned on Sarvoda. Now Tunrida seems torn between duty and desire. She desperately wants to escape Sarvoda, but knows that she must bring the mortals back to Rimmon. She agrees to let the mortals finish their quest through the underdark so long as they give their word (only Paul does this) that they will return back this same way once they complete their quest. On to the Next Session - November 8, 2017 Category:Campaign Notes Category:Sarvoda Category:Devils